kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Chronicle of Fredegar
The Chronicle of Fredegar is a chronicle that recounts the events of Frankish Gaul from 584 to around 641. Later authors continued the history to the coronation of Charlemagne and his brother Carloman on 9 October 768. John Michael Wallace-Hadrill notes that this work "occupies a vital position in the history of Frankish Gaul ... first, because of the intrinsic importance of the information it contains; and secondly, because it is the only source of any significance for much of the period it covers. Together with the Decem Libri Historiarum of Gregory of Tours and the Neustrian chronicle known as the Liber Historiae Francorum, it constitutes a nearly continuous history of Gaul from the end of Roman rule to the establishment of the Carolingians, a period of three centuries."Wallace-Hadrill, The Fourth Book of the Chronicle of Fredegar, p ix. He notes that his translation is the first of any part of this work into English, p lxiii. Authorship The question of who wrote this work has been much debated, although Wallace-Hadrill admits that "Fredegar" is a genuine, if unusual, Frankish name.Wallace-Hadrill, The Fourth Book of the Chronicle of Fredegar, p xv. The Vulgar Latin of this work confirms that the Chronicle was written in Gaul; beyond this, little is certain about the origin of this work. As a result, there are several theories about the authorship of this work:This description of theories is taken from Wallace-Hadrill, The Fourth Book of the Chronicle of Fredegar, pp xvi–xxv. * The original point of view was that this Chronicle was written by one person, which was asserted without argument as late as 1878. * Bruno Krusch, in his edition for the Monumenta Germaniae Historica, first proposed (1883) that this Chronicle was the creation of three authors, a theory later accepted by Theodor Mommsen, Wilhelm Levison, and Wallace-Hadrill. * Ferdinand Lot critiqued Krusch's theory of multiple authorship, and his protests were supported in 1928 by Marcel Bardot and Leon Levillain. * In 1934, S. Hellman proposed a modification of Krusch's theory, arguing that this Chronicle was the work of two authors. Fredegar is usually presumed to have been a Burgundian from the region of Avenches because of his knowledge of the alternate name Wifflisburg for this locality, a name then only coming into usage. This is further confirmed by the access he had to the annals of many Burgundian churches. He also had access to court documents and could apparently interview Lombard, Visigoth, and Slavic ambassadors. His awareness of events in the Byzantine world is also usually explained by the proximity of Burgundy to Byzantine Italy. Fredegar was alive around 660, but he did not continue the chronicle past 642. Structure The actual Chronicle is composed of five non-original books: Liber Conversationis of Hippolytus;Also called the Liber Generationis. the chronicle of Hydatius; the Chronicle of Eusebius in Jerome's translation; the writings of Isidore of Seville; and a Historia Epistomata, the first six books of Gregory of Tours down to the death of Chilperic I. In each of these works, Fredegar added his own interpolations and supplements, specifically, two chronologies: a computation from Adam to Sigebert II, then in the first (and only) year of his reign (613) and a list of popes down to Theodore.Wallace-Hadrill, The Long-Haired Kings, p 73. To all of this non-original work which he compiled and added to goes the original chronicle. This was initially the addition of a small set of local annals continuing Gregory to 604 and then a subsequent original work down to 613. It is often supposed that this part was written by a different person from the Fredegar who wrote the major portion of the chronicle beginning around 623. Fredegar's writing is sparse from 613 to that date, when it picks up and forms the major source for the remaining period to the death of Flaochad in 642. For those two decades, the Chronicle is a contemporary source for the events it describes. Continuations The Chronicle's continuation similarly relied upon other sources: } }| — Fouracre }|, Continuations of Fredegar, 2000, p. 7}}}} Textual transmission and printed editions This Chronicle exists in thirty-four manuscripts, which Krusch and Wallace-Hadrill group in five families. The original chronicle is lost, but exists in an uncial copy made late in its century by a Burgundian monk named Lucerius. However, most of the chronicles are Austrasian copies made late in the eighth and early in the ninth centuries. Wallace-Hadrill based his translation upon the text of MS Paris 10910. The editio princeps was published by Flacius Illyrius at Basel in 1568, who used MS Heidelberg University Palat. Lat. 864 as his text. The next published edition was Antiquae Lectiones by Canisius at Ingolstadt in 1602. Freherus was the first to call the author "Fredegar" in his edition published in Hanover in 1613, although the name first was first used in 1599 by Claude Fauchet in Antiquités gauloises, who said that it was used "through ignorance of the real author." Notes Sources *Collins, Roger, Early Medieval Europe 300–1000. London: MacMillan, 1991. *Wallace-Hadrill, J. M., translator. The Fourth Book of the Chronicle of Fredegar with its Continuations. Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 1960. *Wallace-Hadrill, J. M. The Barbarian West. London: Hutchinson, 1970. *Wallace-Hadrill, J. M. The Long-Haired Kings. Butler & tanner Ltd: London, 1962. *Krusch, Bruno. "Fredegarii Scholastici libri IV cum Continuationibus." Fredegarii et aliorum chronica. Vitae sanctorum (generis regii). MGH SS rer. Merov. I, 2, II. Hannover: 1888. Category:660 deaths Category:Franks Category:Chroniclers Category:Chronicles Category:7th-century history books Category:Frankish historians Category:Historiography Category:Medieval Latin histories be:Хроніка Фрэдэгара bg:Фредегар ca:Fredegari cs:Historia Francorum de:Fredegar es:Fredegario fr:Frédégaire fy:Fredegar it:Fredegario nl:Fredegar pl:Fredegar pt:Fredegar ru:Фредегар sk:Fredegarova kronika sl:Fredegarjeva kronika